Segunda Oportunidad
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: estaba seguro que ella había muerto ese día...entonces ¿como era que estaba viéndola justo enfrente de mi?


_Fase uno… exitosa…programa "clave" completo y funcionando, listo para usarse…_

 _Fase dos… exitosa…programa "anima" completo y funcionando, listo para usarse…_

 _Fase tres… exitosa…programa "mnemea" completo, bloqueado y funcionando…_

 _Fase cuatro… incompleta… programa sin instalar en el equipo…_

 _Comenzando funcionamiento…_

.

.

.

-y bien, ¿tú que dices Kaito?-pregunto la castaña volteando a ver la reacción de la persona que tenía a lado.

-¿Qué podría decir Mei? El profesor todavía no lo ha acabado-respondió el chico de ojos azules aun peguntándose porque lo había traído hasta aquí-además se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí-

-pero ya está funcionando, puedes decirle cualquier cosa ahora y no lo recordara después-dijo Meiko sonriendo mientras observaba lo que tenía enfrente de ella, sabía que esta era una oportunidad única de divertirse.

-creo que tienes razón-el chico pareció entender las intenciones de la castaña-pero aun así ¿Qué puedo decir?-

-mmm… puedes decir que…bueno…amm…yo que se…-se llevó una mano al mentón, en realidad no había pensado que convencería a Kaito así de fácil -se ve muy bajita ¿no crees?-

-se supone que se vea así…creo-dijo algo inseguro mientras observaba más de cerca - además mira, son azules, perdiste tu apuesta después de todo, ahora paga-

-claro que no-Meiko lo empujo tirándolo al suelo mientras comprobaba si lo que decía Kaito era cierto- son de un color verde ¿ves? Verde mar-

-¿no se supone que el mar debe ser azul?-pregunto levantándose del suelo, Meiko se exaltaba muy fácil después de todo.

-da igual, es color verde, así que no perdí- repitió la chica con una sonrisa triunfal.

-claro que sí, bueno eso ya lo arreglaremos después-dijo sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones y acercándose de nuevo a la castaña-tengo una duda más grande en mente-

-¿cuál?-pregunto mientras su mirada cambiaba entre su amigo y el objeto.

-¿Por qué el profesor la hizo tan...plana? Es decir, no se ve mal pero estoy seguro de que pudo ponerle un poco más de…-Meiko le golpeó la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-maldito pervertido de closet, se supone que no deberías de ver eso-le regaño preparándose para darle un segundo golpe.

-eso duele Meiko, solo era un pequeño comentario-retrocedió el chico sobándose la cabeza-además no hables tan fuerte, el profesor se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí-

-creo que ya no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso-le dijo señalando detrás de él, el profesor acababa de llegar al cuarto de pruebas.

-¿así que te parece plana?-dijo el profesor mientras los veía severamente.

-este…profesor…es solo que…-Meiko empezó a hablar tratando de pensar en una forma de que el profesor no se enojara.

-creo haber dicho que no entraran a este lugar sin mi permiso-le interrumpió el profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-y es por eso que Meiko tiene una buena explicación de lo que sucede-empezó a hablar el chico de cabellos azules, después de todo había sido Meiko quien lo había traído al cuarto de pruebas.

-¿Por qué yo? No me dejes lo difícil a mí-replico la castaña empezando así una acalorada pero graciosa discusión sobre quien tenía la culpa.

- _¿Qué haré con ustedes dos_?-pensó el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese par era un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían, pero no los cambiaría por nada.

-muy bien, fuera de aquí, los dos, aún tengo que instalar el último programa-dijo el profesor empujándolos hacia la puerta-por cierto están castigados, tres días sin postre-

-¡no! ¡El postre no! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin comer helado por tres días?-se comenzó a lamentar Kaito mientras salía por la puerta.

-sobrevivirás, ahora andando-dijo el profesor antes de cerrarles la puerta-aún tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo volteando a ver su proyecto.

El profesor tomo las hojas que tenía en su escritorio revisando los últimos detalles de su proyecto, había estado trabajando mucho tiempo en esto, y si tenía suerte, esta misma noche estaría listo.


End file.
